Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a straddle-type vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
In a straddle-type vehicle, it is necessary to ensure a space in which electric components such as a control unit for controlling a motor and a fuse box, or other components and devices, which are mounted to a vehicle body, are placed. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2012-30705 discloses a configuration in which a control unit is placed in a location that is lateral relative to an air cleaner box.